


Мистер Мэри Ллойд

by 006_stkglm



Category: Miss Marie Lloyd
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он оплатил ее дебют, вывел ее на большую сцену — и что получил взамен?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Мэри Ллойд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru  
> Супружеская измена.

Мэри Ллойд, залихватски подмигнув, задирает пышные юбки до самых колен, и зал откликается дружным воем. Стоящий за кулисами Перси, раздраженно фыркнув, лезет за портсигаром в карман сюртука. Гримаски и звонкий голос супруги еще не лишились для него прежнего очарования, но делить их со все увеличивающимися толпами обожателей он оказывается не готов. Перси сует в рот сигару, хлопает по карманам в поисках спичек и чертыхается, не находя их.  
— Принести вам огоньку, мистер Ллойд?

Он оглядывается. Перед ним, засунув руки в карманы штанов, стоит мальчишка лет, может быть, семнадцати или чуть постарше. Джимми или Джейми — что-то такое — болтается при сцене на подхвате: подать-принести, помочь с реквизитом и сбегать на угол за цветами.  
Перси сжимает сигару тонкими губами и окидывает мальчишку неприязненным взглядом: он терпеть не может, когда его называют фамилией жены, а по мере того как ее популярность набирает обороты, это случается все чаще.

— Вы оставили спички на столике в гримерке. Я видел, когда относил туда цветы и шампанское.  
— Так какого черта ты еще тут стоишь? — Перси вздергивает бровь. Мальчишка, обиженно сверкнув глазами из-под вихрастой челки, торопливо бормочет:  
— Сию минуту, мистер Ллойд! — и скатывается вниз по лестнице, дробно стуча башмаками.  
Перси перекатывает сигару из одного уголка рта в другой и морщится, когда заливающаяся на сцене соловьем Мэри берет особенно высокую ноту. На репетиции песенка казалась премиленькой, но сейчас ничего, кроме головной боли, она не вызывает. К черту! Лучше дождаться конца представления в тишине гримерки — тем более, если шампанское уже там.

Он как раз поднимает руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь, когда ее дергают изнутри, и Джимми — или Джейми — с разбегу врезается в него. Мальчишка отскакивает, словно обжегшись, швыркает носом и, поспешно опустив голову, протягивает коробок.  
— Ваши спички, мистер Лло...  
— Мое имя Кортни! — раздраженно обрывает его Перси, выхватывая коробок, чиркает спичкой и с наслаждением затягивается. — Мог бы уже и запомнить.  
Щеки мальчишки вспыхивают, он опускает голову еще ниже и, бочком просачиваясь мимо Перси к выходу, вполголоса мстительно бормочет:  
— Как скажете, мистер Мэри Лло…

Впечатывая его лицом в захлопнутую пинком дверь и заламывая руку, Перси хочет только одного: сделать наглому щенку больно. И ему удается: тоненько вскрикнув, мальчишка неловко дергается и замирает, закусив губу и зажмурившись.  
— Не смей меня больше так называть! — шипит Перси, выпуская едкий дым прямо ему в лицо и наваливаясь всеми своими шестью футами двумя дюймами роста.  
Кадык мальчишки дергается, покрытые нежным пушком щеки пятнает румянец, он тяжело дышит, ощутимо дрожит от боли в вывернутой руке… и, тем не менее, дерзит по-прежнему:  
— А то что будет, мистер Лло…

Перси с силой пристукивает его о дверь, еще выше заламывая руку. Мальчишка ойкает, выгибается, поневоле упираясь задом прямо в ширинку брюк Перси, замирает, как испуганный кролик, и прежде чем Перси успевает сообразить, что вообще происходит, прижимается теснее. Зрачки у него — когда он открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Перси — такие огромные, что за ними не видно радужки. Перси фыркает, выпуская дым через нос, словно дракон из сказки, перехватывает его поудобнее одной рукой, а другой тянется… Ну надо же. У щенка стоит по стойке «смирно». Перси усмехается, постепенно приходя в более благостное расположение духа:  
— А то я покажу тебе, как настоящие мужчины обращаются с маленькими дерзкими потаскушками вроде тебя, — шепчет он, склонившись к самому уху мальчишки и едва не роняя горячий пепел ему на плечо.

Джимми — или Джейми — тоненько скулит и дергается, словно не может решить: потереться задом о стремительно набухающий член Перси или толкнуться в накрывшую его пах ладонь.  
Окончательно развеселившись, Перси отпускает руку мальчишки и, легко развернув, заваливает его прямо на туалетный столик жены. Мальчишка помогает ему стаскивать с себя штаны, а потом, покорно замерев и подставив розовый, покрытый светлым пушком зад, ждет, пока Перси высвободит член, сплюнет на ладонь и, проведя по стволу пару раз, вставит его аккурат между персиковых ягодиц.

Мальчишка не тугой. Явно не такой тугой, каким полагается быть семнадцатилетнему вроде бы девственнику, которого заваливаешь в гримерке собственной жены. Во всяком случае, вокруг члена Перси он сжимается с умением, которое понаслышке не приобретается.  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Кортни, — скулит Джимми (Джейми?), подаваясь назад так, что нежный пушок на его ягодицах касается жестких завитков в паху у Перси, — пожалуйста!

Никому еще не приходилось просить Перси Кортни дважды.  
Склянки с духами, белилами и помадой мелодично звякают в такт толчкам. Столик скрипит, ритмично стукаясь об оклеенную старыми афишами стену, и раскачивается переброшенное через створку зеркала боа. Мальчишка безостановочно стонет, зажимая рот, и яростно надрачивает себе другой рукой. Почувствовав, как его дырочка, сжимаясь, начинает пульсировать, Перси откидывает чуть растрепавшуюся челку, придерживает выгибающегося в экстазе мальчишку за узкие бедра и, толкнувшись еще пару раз, кончает сам.

— М-м-мистер Кортни? — через пару минут Джейми — или все-таки Джимми? — начинает беспокойно возиться и, приподнявшись на локтях, оглядывается через плечо.  
– Все-таки запомнил? — Перси неторопливо докуривает и отстраняется, наблюдая, как взъерошенный и растрепанный мальчишка, сладко жмурясь, натягивает сбившиеся вокруг щиколоток штаны.  
— Я давно запомнил, мистер Кортни… — он трогательно утирает рукавом нос, но глаза из-под мокрой от пота и оттого еще сильнее вьющейся челки сверкают неожиданно зло:  
— Вот всегда вы…  
— Что всегда я? — Перси даже начинает забавлять этот разговор.  
— Всегда смотрите на других актрис, на шлюх из варьете, на цветочниц…  
— А ты, значит, решил сделать так, чтобы я на тебя посмотрел?  
Мальчишка сопит и отводит взгляд, заливаясь краской от нежных мочек ушей до ключиц в распахнутом вороте поношенной рубашки.

Шквал аплодисментов, знаменующих окончание выступления Мэри, доносится даже до них. Перси вздыхает, лезет в бумажник и сует мальчишке купюру покрупнее.  
— Розу. Одну. Попышнее. К запасному выходу. Сдачу оставь.

***

— Дорогой? — раскрасневшаяся Мэри, на ходу вынимая булавки из высокой прически, вплывает в гримерную, и за ней шлейфом тянется тяжелый запах духов, накрахмаленного белья и пота.  
— М-м-м? — Перси, не отвлекаясь, сосредоточенно разливает «Вдову Клико».  
— Как тебе представление? — Мэри бросает булавки на столик, выхватывает бокал из пальцев Перси и, причмокивая, приканчивает его в два глотка.  
Перси закрывает глаза, считает про себя до трех и, нацепив дежурную улыбку, поворачивается к супруге:  
— Весьма многообещающе, дорогая. Весьма…


End file.
